


монстр в твоей голове

by perfect_shotgun



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Dead Space
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_shotgun/pseuds/perfect_shotgun
Summary: с Криса невовремя спадает стазис, а Обелиск тут как тут





	монстр в твоей голове

**Author's Note:**

> авторская пунктуация, сюрреализм  
> кроссовер с серией Dead Space (в частности - второй частью)

Ночью Крис просыпается и не может понять, где он. Болит голова. Комната незнакома, воздух сухой, и ему трудно дышать; через приоткрытую дверь в коридор льется мягкий, тусклый свет. Пахнет лекарствами и почему-то железом. В углах собираются тени.  
Крис пытается пошевелиться, но тут же понимает, что не может. Крис привязан к кровати. Крис в смирительной рубашке.  
В тенях кто-то двигается и шепчет на разные голоса.  
Крис пытается вырваться, но ничего не выходит. Он не кричит. Он помнит эти шепотки — так было в Раккуне, так было в Кижужу; на его крики придут, а он пока не готов умирать. Только не сейчас. Только не так.  
Голова болит все сильнее и сильнее. Кажется, он видит на стенах потеки крови. Кажется, он видит на полу надписи.  
_(в оранжевом свете перед ним предстает обелиск во всем его величии во всей его славе_  
обелиск говорит с ним)  
— Крисссссс.  
Он знает этот голос. Скрежет металла по металлу, кости по кости, помехи и треск; в темном углу у двери вспыхивают глаза, вспыхивает распахнутый в крике рот — они сияют  
сияют  
сияют  
и Крис сжимает зубы, чтобы не закричать.  
— Тебе больно, Крис? Тебе больно. А как было больно мне — тогда, в том особняке? Когда я умерла? Когда я умерла из-за тебя? Когда я спасла тебя, когда я оттолкнула этого ублюдка, когда я выпала из окна — ты пытаешься не думать об этом, но — о, мне было больно, Крис. Когда он взял меня с собой и использовал, экспериментировал, превращал меня в эту тварь — о, Крис, ты даже не представляешь —  
(ее голос срывается на помехи, на крик, на плач)  
— ты даже не представляешь, как это было больно.  
Она смеется  
(это хрип статики, это стон сгибающегося металла, сминаемых переборок, умирающего корабля)  
и подходит ближе.  
У нее белые волосы и искаженное вечным криком лицо, и Крис бьется  
и бьется  
и бьется,  
но ремни даже не думают поддаваться.  
У нее седые волосы.  
Она умерла. Ее не может быть здесь. Она умерла. Это Обелиск. Обелиск хочет что-то сказать ему. Обелиск лжет ему.  
_(обелиск выжигает его глаза изнутри бьется в его мозгу слова символы знаки чертежи так больно так больно)_  
— Ты пытаешься не думать, была ли я еще жива, когда ты пришел убивать этого ублюдка, — шипение и скрежет, как когти по металлу. — Ты пытаешься не думать, что я кричала. Многие твари кричат, правда? Это же ничего не значит, Крис, ничего, ничего ничего ничегоничегоничего — да?  
Она кладет ладонь на его лоб, и что-то в его голове _взрывается,_ и Крис  
кричит  
тоже.  
— Ты пытаешься не думать, что любил меня, что я могла любить тебя тоже, что мы могли бросить это давным-давно, что Обелиски могли идти к черту вместе с правительством, что мы могли быть счастливы, мы могли _жить,_ Крис - это приятно, Крис? Не думать? Тебе кажется, что твоя память гниет, Крис. Тебе кажется, что боль сгниет вместе с ней.  
Она наклоняется к его лицу, так близко, так близко, бледная кожа, седые волосы, пустые дыры глаз и рта - будто собирается поцеловать; Крис хрипит и часто дышит, кажется, что его голова вот-вот взорвется, так больно, так больно  
он пытается зажмуриться, но не может.  
Она смотрит ему в глаза и выдыхает:  
\- Нет.


End file.
